Tantus Patronus
History Early Life Tantus' life was one of death, and tragedy. Ever since he was born he has lived in fear for his life, and the lives of others. His parents left him in front of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant at a very young age. He still searches for them, even though he knows that there is little hope that they are still alive. But, he still has the hope, that maybe one day he will find them. Tantus is used to death, and loss. But it still troubles him greatly. His early life in the temple was just like every other young Jedi's. He trained with the masters day and night; he learned to use the force, to control his emotions, to fight. But as he saw it, it was never for him, but rather for others. He dedicated his life to saving those in need. To him, his life meant nothing, if it could be sacrificed to save another, so be it. That is why the masters gave him the name Tantus Patronus, meaning "Great Protector". Tantus was so traumatized about losing his parents, he shut off all emotions. He didn't love, he didn't hate. His only care was for others. He never wanted to lose another person he cared about. Because of this his body created a strange defensive mechanism. That whenever triggered, causes his eyes to glow a fiery blue, and his force powers to increase in power dramatically. This worried the masters. Whenever in this state, he was not entirely in control of his actions. He was dangerous to the other students and himself. They decided the only way to fix this problem was to banish Tantus from the temple for good. With no choice, and no master, he left, never to return. In a strange turn of events his banishment, saved his life. The Temple was attacked that very night by Darth Vader and the 501st. They murdered every single Jedi inside the walls of that temple. When Tantus felt the deaths of his masters he did not fight for them, he did not even try to help them, he ran and hid. This cowardly act haunts him even until this very day. The one time he was most needed, he let everyone he cared about down. He swore to never again let anyone into his heart. He could not take any more loss. Tantus spent close to a year on Coruscant after that day. Hiding from the empire and blending in with the dark gloomy city, he did a good job of never attracting attention to himself. That was until he witnessed a young woman being harassed by a group of men in a dark alley. Furious at what he saw and unable to stop himself he jumped in front of the girl and defended her from the attackers. The large men laughed at the young boy, playing the hero and drew vibroblades attacking him. With little effort he fought them off using nothing but his fists and feet. Not using his saber to hide the fact he was a Jedi. As they retreated deeper into the alley, one of them drew a blaster and fired three shots at the girl, before disappearing for good. Tantus drew his saber in time to block two of the blaster bolts, but the third got through his defense and struck the woman in the stomach. He watched as she fell to the ground bleeding. It was happening again. He was about to lose someone he was protecting. He closed his eyes to stop the stream of tears, but as he opened them again his eyes shown a bright blue as he could feel her life slowly fading. He placed his hands on the girl's wound, and within minutes it was completely healed. Jedi Leader A fellow Jedi by the name of Hazex felt Tantus' power as he healed the girl, and came looking for him. Soon after, they both left for Yavin IV, the location of the last Jedi hideout. Tantus spent years there. Training for the day that he knew was quickly approaching the day that the Empire would attack. And it came sooner than he expected. Shortly after being named the new leader of the Jedi, Yavin IV was attacked by a massive fleet. It was not a battle, it was extermination. The Jedi stood no chance against the powerful empire. But at their last hour, General Max Stratos and the Remnants of the Republic arrived with the newly formed Clone Army. The Jedi cried out in victory as his republic cruisers flew overhead, destroying all in their path. After that day, Tantus worked hard on setting up a new temple on Yavin IV and rebuilding the order to its former glory. Along the way he fought in many battles, and met many friends who have helped him in his quest, like the abandoned CIS Magna Guard he found, fixed, and reprogrammed to fight for the republic. He named him Bolt, and placed him in charge of temple security. Or the young Jedi Master Siri Veila, who soon became second in command of the Jedi because of her bravery and strength. Saved by a Young Girl For the longest time, Tantus did nothing but protect others. He tried his hardest to stay away from anyone who could hurt him; anyone who could get inside his heart, and break it. And he did just that, shutting himself off from everyone around him. But he soon met a young enchanting girl named Leia Organa. He did everything he could to try and not let her in, but she soon melted his cold heart with her warm spirit. And he finally gave in to her after she asked him to accept her into the Jedi Order. He couldn't resist her, and just when he thought he had found a friend, she betrayed him, almost killing him to make her husband, Galen Marek happy. After that, Tantus retreated even deeper inside himself. Being betrayed by her cut him deeply. He felt like dying. But even though he was hurt greatly by Leia, he couldn't stop thinking about her. And slowly, they both started talking together again. He soon found out that this was not really her; she was trying to become what Galen wanted. And it was tearing her apart. Galen did not love her; he only wanted a trophy to show off, and someone to do his dirty work. Though against his better judgment, Tantus began to trust her again. He knew he was being foolish. But when he looked into her eyes, he knew she was telling the truth. Soon after, she divorced Galen. And broke free from his bonds, she was now free to be herself. They continued to talk and spend time together, becoming very good friends. But that's all he thought of her...a friend. That was until one fateful day, when Tantus was nearly killed fighting for his life against a powerful Sith Lord. He was beaten badly, he had no strength left. And just as he was about to give into the Sith's power and let himself die. He thought of Leia, her warm smile, and strong heart. He had never felt this way before. Losing her was not an option. He suddenly had a reason to fight, a reason to live. As he slowly stood to his feet, beaten and bloodied, Tantus grinned at the still strong Sith Lord and said with confidence, "You've lost." The Sith just laughed at this nearly dead Jedi pretending to be winning the fight and charged head-long at him. With one swift move Tantus ducked, slammed the Sith to the wall, and stabbed him through the heart with his saber. As Tantus watched him fall to the ground dead, he realized Leia was more to him than a friend. She made him feel again, all of his life he hid away, but now he felt alive. He wanted to tell her, but he couldn't find the courage. He didn't know if she felt the same. Ironic, he could fight the strongest Dark Jedi in the galaxy, but couldn't talk to a girl. Tantus began to notice that Leia felt for him as well. So he soon came out and told her how he felt. She welcomed him with open arms, he finally found what he was looking for; someone to care for, someone who cared for him. Later, during a battle with Darth Nihilus Tantus began to realize that Leia meant everything to him. And in the height of the battle, he proposed to her. She accepted as they fought side-by-side. In a matter of minutes they defeated Nihilus on the bridge of his own ship. And soon they were married. Tantus was never happier in his life. He loved Leia more than anything, and still does to this day. Tantus grew attached to Leia's daughter Trinity. She was a sweet girl. But she had locked herself up inside because of how she was treated by her father. Tantus felt for her, he used to feel the same. After showing her that not everyone was like her father, and giving her the love and care she deserved, she opened up to him. He found a great friend, and a daughter that he could care for. Soon Trinity found a young child on Dathomir. Leia named her Reona, and adopted her as her own. Tantus tries his hardest to be a good father, but he knows he doesn't always do the best he should. He never had parents of his own to learn from. Armor and Weapons Tantus wears a custom made suit of Mandalorian armor. He has added several enhancements. Including a wrist computer, retractable helmet, and a small oxygen tank, allowing him to breath in the vacuum of space, underwater, or in a hazardous environment for several hours. His retractable helmet is one of a kind. As far as he knows no one else in the galaxy has one. It is stored inside the back plate armor, and with a simple button press it folds out, covering his head, protecting him from shrapnel, blaster bolts, and even other sabers. Tantus lost both of his legs in a battle with Jango Fett. They were replaced with simple bronzium bionic legs. He has made slight enhancements to them. But they don't do much more than allow him to walk. They do offer a slight strength and speed boost to him though. Category:Primary Characters Category:General Characters Category:Jedi Category:Inactive Characters Category:Light Sider